Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The last story in the Boba series. When Darth Vader finds Ahsoka, he needs her help to find Luke. When she refuses, he will take away the people she loves to get what he wants.
1. The Visitor

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Padme had Luke and Leia and died. Leia went with Bail and Luke went with Obi-Wan. Yoda went into exile on Dagobah. Ahsoka and Boba are living on Naboo with their own twins. Things are going good, until one night when and unexcepted visitor arrives.**

**Here's Boba in Love 3: Boba's Decision.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I just finished telling the twins about how they came along in my and Boba's life. There was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. I was met with a dark figure that had a deep, hollow breathing. It was Darth Vader.

"Hello, Ahsoka."

"What are you doing here?" Luckily, I still keep my lightsaber with me.

"No need for your lightsaber. I did not come here to harm you." Boba came to the door.

"What's he doing here?"

"I'll deal with this, Boba. Go check on the girls and keep them there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go." He left and went to the girls' room.

"You have two daugthers?"

"I had twins. Now, why are you here?"

"I need your help." Was he serious?

"You turned against me and the Jedi. Give me one reason why I should help you."

"Because I am your master."

"My master is Anakin Skywalker and he's dead. I have no master."

"Tell me where Padme is."

"Padme's dead, Vader. You killed her. You took away her ability to live."

"Did she have the baby before she died?"

"If you're looking for it, it's with her." He was silent. The only noise from him was his breathing.

"I know when you're lying, Ahsoka. The baby is alive. Where is it?"

"Somewhere you'll never find him."

"So, I have a son. Tell me where he is."

"Bring Anakin Skywalker back."

"That name means nothing to me."

"Then he truly is dead and we're both out of luck."

"Ahsoka..."

"Just go, Vader. You're not welcome here."

"You will regret your decision, Snips."

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! Anakin is the only one and he's dead! Now, go!" I slammed the door in his face- or rather his mask. He remembers my nickname, but he doesn't know who he truly is. My back was against the door. I slid down until I was on the floor, crying. I miss my master, but Vader isn't him.

**Boba's POV**

I went to the girls' room like Ahsoka wanted. When I walked in, they sat up sleepy eyed.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" I sat on Ariana's bed.

"Nothing's wrong girls. Go back to sleep."

"Daddy, who's at the door?"

"No one. Just an old friend."

"He doesn't feel like a friend."

"But at the same time, he does."

"Liana, come here." She got out of bed and came over to me. I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Girls, the man at the door is an old friend of Mommy's, who's also not a friend."

"How can he be a friend and not a friend?"

"He used to be her friend, but he became her enemy. Someone she doesn't like anymore."

"Is it an old boyfriend?" I chuckled at her silly question. Ahsoka had no other boyfriends. Not that I'm aware of, anyway.

"No."

"Is it her old master?"

"Yes, but you know he's not her master anymore. He's Darth Vader now."

"Why is he here?" Before I could respond, I heard Ahsoka screaming at Vader.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! Anakin is the only one and he's dead! Now go!" I heard the door slam. I wonder what happened. I turned back to the girls.

"Go back to sleep, girls." I picked Liana up and put her back in her bed.

"Is Mommy okay?"

"Why was she yelling?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go talk to her. Go back to bed. We'll all talk about it in the morning." I went up to the door. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Daddy." I turned off the lights and went to the front. I saw Ahsoka sitting in front of the door, crying. I went to her and sat next to her. I held her and tried to comfort her.

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

"He doesn't know who he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"He called me 'Snips'. I haven't been called that in three years. He knows who I am, but he doesn't know who he really is. Anakin is still in him, but Darth Vader is controlling him." She paused. "He wanted me to help him."

"Help him with what?"

"He's looking for Luke."

"What about Leia?"

"He doesn't know about her. He thinks it's just Luke. I didn't tell him anything."

"Okay. We'll talk about this in the morning... with the girls."

"Boba, we don't need to concern them about this."

"They have to know. He need to talk to them about this. We can't keep this from them forever."

"I was hoping they weren't going to be this young when this came up." She paused again. "Okay. We'll talk to them in the morning."

**First chapter sucks, doesn't it? R&R.**


	2. Bad Memories

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Vader came to Ahsoka for help to find Luke. She refused to help him. He claims she'll regret her decision, but she thinks it's a bluff. Let's see if it is.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

_"Why did you do it, Master? You were the Chosen One! You were suppose to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! You were like a father to me! I loved you and you turned against me!" His knees got caught on fire from the lava. He screamed in pain. I couldn't watch, but I heard the last words he said to me._

_"I hate you! I hate you!"_

I shot up from my dream. I still remember what happened three years ago, when I killed my master. When he burned in the lava. When he screamed he hated me. His voice echoed through my head. _"I hate you!" _By then, Anakin was already dead. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Boba. I walked past the girls room. Their door was slightly open. I saw them sleeping peacefully. To think, I was pregnant with them when I almost killed Darth Vader. I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I poured a glass and took a sip from it. I leaned on the counter, thinking about my dream and the events that happened just three years ago. Anakin turned to the Dark Side, Padme had Luke and Leia, then died, Anakin was turned into Darth Vader. So much has happened in such little time.

"Mommy?" I looked up and saw Liana standing in the hall.

"Lili, what are you doing up?"

"I was worried about you. Ever since that man came over, you were sad. Why are you sad?" I walked over to her.

"Baby, I'm not sad. I'm just a little worried is all."

"Worried about what?" I picked her up.

"We'll all talk about this in the morning after you and your sister come home from school."

"Do we have to go?" I laughed.

"Yes, you do."

"We're having family problems. I think we should stay home until they're over."

"No. You're going." I carried her back to her room. She was still trying to get me to let her skip school.

"I don't want to go."

"It's pre-school, Lili. It's not that bad. Go to bed. Whether you get sleep or not, you're still going."

"Fine." I put her back in her bed and covered her with her blanket. "Are you sure you're okay, Mommy?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

"I love you, Mommy." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, baby." I got up and left her room. Liana is too nosy for her own good. That'll get her in trouble one day. I went back in my room. Boba was still asleep. I climbed back in bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I'm glad I have Boba in my life. Without him, I don't know where I'd be now. I wouldn't be married or have two beautiful daugthers that look like both of us. I see a little of Jan in Liana. She's nosy, protective and in everyone's business. I wish Jan was still alive. He was killed in the temple by a clone. I can still see his death in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was asleep in my quarters when Jan burst through the door._

_"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!" He kept shaking me. I woke up._

_"Jan, stop! You're making me sick!"_

_"Ahsoka, get up!" He was panicked._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"The clones have turned on us! They're killing the Jedi!" I shot up._

_"What?"_

_"Get up! We have to get out of here!" I immediately got up and ran out the room with him. We almost made it out the temple when we were surrounded by clones at gunpoint in the courtyard. Jan and I took out our lightsabers and ingnited them. They started shooting at us. We blocked their shots. We took out half of them. Jan got shot in the shoulder, but he was okay. More clones came in. Jan was shot in the chest. The clones stopped firing. I turned and saw jan holding his chest before he dropped._

_"Jan!" I caught him before he hit the ground. He was still alive. "Jan, say something."_

_"Soka." He held up his hand. I took it._

_"I'm here, Jan. Stay with me."_

_"Ahsoka, listen to me. This is it for me."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Ahsoka, I'm proud of you. I've done what I can to protect you and teach you. You have to find your own way without me."_

_"Jan, please."_

_"Promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_"If you have a girl, name her after mom or Liana. I've always like that name."_

_"Yes."_

_"If you have a boy, name him after me."_

_"I will, Jan. I promise."_

_"Good girl." He coughed. "I love you, Soka. Tell Boba, I'm sorry and I'm glad to call him my brother."_

_"I will." He stroked my face._

_"I love you and I'm glad you're ... my... sister." He was gone. His hand dropped from my face. I cried over his dead body. I almost forgot I was surround by clones._

_"Hands up, Jedi." Something sparked inside me. I called upon the Force and lifted all the clones in the air in a Force choke. They dropped their weapons and tried to clenth what was holding their throats. I clenched my fists and twisted their necks. They were all dead. There were at least of twelve of them there. I turned my attention back to my dead brother. I closed his eyes and kissed his cheek._

_"I will fulfill my promises to you, Jan." I took his lightsaber from his hand and ran to get Boba._

_End of Flashback_

I started crying at the memory of how my only family member left was killed. My sobs weren'y loud, but they were enough to wake Boba. He held me tighter.

"What's wrong, Soka?" I turned to face him. He held me close against his chest. I traced my finger in a small circle on his chest.

"I was just thinking... about Jan."

"You dreamt about his death again?"

"Not exactly. I was just just thinking about how Liana's just like him and how I promised him to name her that. I miss him."

"I know."

"I wish he was here."

"I do too, but we can't bring him back. You made him promises to him that you fulfilled. You redeemed him. Aren't you happy about that?"

"I guess."

"You know even though he's not physically here, his spirit still lives in you. He's watching over us, along with your mother." I came face to face with him.

"Boba, how did I get so lucky to end up with someone as special as you?" He smirked.

"I guess it was the will of the Force. You were the one that said nothing happens on acciddent." I smiled at him. "Plus, I am sexy. You couldn't resist me."

"Yeah, that's a reason."

"You know it is." I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of him.

"Why are you so smug?"

"Because you love me when I'm smug."

"I love you no matter how you are." I kissed him.

"You wanna prove that?" I smirked and kissed him again. He reached his hand under my gown.

**Lots of tension going on here. Also, bad memories being played back. Things are only going to get worse. How? Find out next chapter. R&R**


	3. Heart to Spirit

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Ahsoka has a dream about Anakin's death. She also remembers the death of Jan Tano, her older brother and only family member. Boba is able to comfort her.**

**Boba's POV**

Ahsoka and I just made love. She was upset about Jan again. I knew where she's coming from. Losing the only family you ever knew it's something easy to get over. I tried to kill Mace because he killed my father. Ahsoka doesn't know who exactly shot Jan. Plus, she killed all the clones that were around. She told me what happened. I hold her close as she sleeps. I try to go to sleep as well.

"Boba." I thought I was dreaming. "Boba."

I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. I saw Jan standing in a white Jedi robe and brown boots. He had a blue glow around him. He was smiling at me.

"Jan?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Aren't you ... you know, dead?"

"Yeah. It sucks, but it has it's perks. I can see how well you're treating my sister and my nieces. I'm proud of you. You kept your word and stuck around with them."

"Of course I did. I would never leave Ahsoka or the twins. They're my life now. Nothing is more important to me than my new family."

"You've certainly convinced me of that. Ahsoka loves you and she needs you now more than ever. Not just because of the twins. I've watched her dreams and not all of them are good. She worries about losing you and the twins. She worries that she's going to be alone with no one. Everything that happened three years ago tramatized her. She's afraid of almost everything. And now that Vader came back, she's more afraid than ever. Promise you'll keep her safe."

"I will. I don't anything to happen to her. She means the world to me. I would give my own life to save hers."

"Good. I didn't like you before, but now I do. I wish I knew how good you would be to her when I was alive. I wish I could take back everything I said and did to you."

"Hey, it's okay. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't trust anyone around her. You're her brother. Your job is to protect her and you did a great job."

"I know I did. I did my part in protecting her. Now, it's your turn. Keep her safe and alive." I hugged her closer to me.

"I will." He smiled and faded away. Ahsoka stirred and woke up.

"Boba, who are you talking to?" I smiled at her.

"No one, baby. Go back to sleep." She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. I laid my cheek on her head. "Soka?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Short, I know. Don't throw anything at me. I just wanted to show a little heart to heart between Boba and Jan. R&R**


	4. Liana's Problem

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Jan visits Boba in the night as a spirit. He trusts Boba and knows that he will protect Ahsoka with his life. **

**Boba's POV**

The alarm went off. I reached over and turned it off. I saw Ahsoka asleep in my arms. She didn't wake up. I didn't want to wake her. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her up. I went to get the twins ready for school. No surprise they were already up. They must have the inner clock Ahsoka had as a Jedi. Hers stopped working after she had them. I think they took it from her.

"Alright, time to get ready for school."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Yeah. She always gets us ready."

"Mommy's sleeping. She's too tired to get up. For her sake, let's get ready."

"Okay!" They bounced off their beds and ran to the refresher. How does Ahsoka deal with them in the morning? A few minutes later, they came out and ran back in their room.

"Do you girls have your clothes picked out?"

"Yeah!"

"Try to get dressed. I'll come back to check on you in five minutes."

"Alright, Daddy!" I closed the door and went back to my room. Who has this kind of energy at five in the morning? I went to the refresher and got dressed. I went back to check on the girls. I knocked on their door and opened it.

"Are you girls ready?"

"I am!"

"I can't get my shirt on!" Ariana always needed help with her shirt. I helped her put it on right. As soon as it was on, she took off running out of the room with Liana. I grabbed their backpacks and brought them to the front with them. They sat at the counter, but they still weren't still.

"Okay, girls. What do you want for breakfast?" They looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"Pancakes!"

"Alright. Pancakes it is."

"Yay!"

"Can we go watch TV?"

"Fine, but no fighting over the remote." They jumped from their chairs and ran to the living room. Of course, they started fighting over the remote.

"Lili, it's Ariana's turn for the remote." Their fighting stopped and the TV turned on. Ten minutes later, there were pancakes. I called the girls back and they ran to their chairs and started eating. "Girls, stay in your chairs and finish eating. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy." I went back to my room to get my keys. Ahsoka woke up.

"Morning, sunshine." She slowly sat up.

"Morning, baby. What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"What?"

"Calm down. I got the twins up. They're in the kitchen eating breakfast." She relaxed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were tired. I wanted you to sleep. You didn't get much last night."

"Don't remind me." I sat in the bed next to her.

"Hey, don't worry. All of that is in the past. Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

"I hope you're right." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep. I'll take the girls to school." She kissed me.

"Thank you, Boba."

"You're welcome. But, you owe me for this. The girls are a mess in the morning."

"You're telling me. I'll think of some way to repay you."

"PILE ON MOMMY AND DADDY!" The next thing I know, I see two little blurs heading for us and I'm tackled by Liana and Ahsoka us tackled by Ariana. We're all laughing and rolling around in the bed. I love seeing Ahsoka and the twins happy. It's worth being a family man.

"Alright girls. That's enough. Time to go to school."

"Aww. Do we have to go?"

"Yes. Go wait for me in the front."

"Alright. Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, babies." They ran to the front.

"You owe me two for that." She rolled her eyes. I smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye." We kissed and I left. She laid back down and went to sleep. The twins were in the living room watching TV.

"Time to go, girls." They turned off the TV and ran out the door. We got in the car and I drove to their pre-school. Ten minutes later, we were there.

"Bye, girls."

"Bye, Daddy!" They jumped out the car and ran inside. I drove off to go to work.

**Liana's POV**

Ariana and I went inside after Daddy dropped us off at school. We went our separate ways. She went to her friends, I went to mine. I met up with Baily the Twi'Lek, Dany the Rodian, and Kit the human.

"Hey, Lili."

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, did you hear that Brick might get sent away from school."

"No way."

"Way. He got caught spraying Tina the Togruta with blue paint."

"He is here today?"

"Yeah. He's over there." I looked over and saw Brick and his mean friends. He's five years old and still in pre-school. He should be in kindergarten, but he got help back. He didn't like Togrutas. No one knows why. He just does. He always picked on me and the other Togrutas. He never messed with Ariana because he never saw her. We're in different classes. He glared at me. I looked away, but it was too late. He and his friends walked over to us.

"Hey, freak. Kill anyone today?"

"Leave me alone, Brick."

"Why should I?" He shoved me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Leave her alone, Brick." Baily always stood up for me.

"Stay out of this." He hated Togrutas, but not Twi'Leks. We basically come from the same family. He's probably too dumb to know that. The bell rang. "See you in class, freak."

He walked away.

"This is why I don't want to come to school."

"Why don't you tell your mommy and daddy? They can do something."

"I don't want him having a reason to pick on me. He'll probably beat me up for telling on him."

"What other choice do you have, Lili?"

"Let's just go." We went to class. We took our places on the mats. Mine was across the room from Brick's. This is the furthest I could get from him.

"Okay, class. Today is another art day."

"Yay!" I love art days. We get to draw or paint whatever.

"Today will be a freestyle day. Let all your feelings in your pictures. Go to whatever station you want." Me and my friends went to the coloring station. Brick and his friends always go to the paint station just so they can throw paint at Tina and me. My mood turned back to sad. I drew an unusally dark picture. I drew myself beating tortured by Brick. I drew a few pictures like this before. It's not the first time. I want to tell Mommy and Daddy, but I don't want to make things worse between me and Brick. He threw paintballs at me. They hit my montrals and lekku. I wipped off the paint, just to have more on them. I waited until we were all done to completely clean off my lekku. I gave the picture to my teacher and we went outside for recess. My friends and I went to our usual place under the slide. We played hand games like patty cake and down by the river. Brick came over to us.

"Hey there, freak. Had a lot of fun with coloring time."

"Go away, Brick."

"I don't take orders from a freak like you. Where I'm from, your kind are slaves to us superior species."

"Well, this isn't where you're from. So, go away and leave us alone." Instead, he grabbed my montral and pulled me from under the slide. It hurt! A lot! I was able to get free from his grip.

"You're just a freak!" His friends started chanting it at me. "Freak! Freak! Freak!" I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away from me. He barely moved. He laughed at me and pushed me down to the ground. All of his friends were laughing at me. That was it! I'm tired of this! I got up and pushed him farther than I thought he would go. He hit the jungle gym two feet away. His friends stood there with their mouths open. They looked back at me and then at Brick. I got up crying. I never thought I would see him cry. He ran away. I looked down at my hands and wondered how I did that. My friends came from under the slide came up to me.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did." We all cheered.

"Liana Fett!" I turned and saw my teacher standing with Brick.

"And now I'm not." I went to her.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I got up a few hours after Boba took the girls to school. I felt a lot better today. The events that happened last night were now a blur. I cleaned up the house a bit. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak to a parent of Liana Fett."

"This is her mother."

"Yes. Mrs. Fett, Liana has hurt a child in her class on the playground."

"What? That doesn't sound like Liana. Are you sure it was her?"

"I have it confirmed by everyone on the playground at the time. She pushed this little boy into the jungle gym and hit his head. I would like to meet with you and Mr. Fett after school today to discuss her punishment."

"Of course. We'll be there. Thank you." I hung up. I couldn't believe what I heard. Liana couldn't hurt anyone. I called Boba at work.

"Hello? Boba Fett speaking."

"Boba, it's Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"The school called. Liana got in a fight with a little boy in her class."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Her teacher said it was confirmed by everyone on the playground. We have to meet with her after school toady."

"Okay. I'll be there."

**After School**

**Liana's POV**

"You are going to be in so much trouble when you get home."

"That really makes me feel better, Ariana."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about you try to take my side on this?"

"I saw you push him into the jungle gym, Lili."

"But you don't know how it started."

"You don't need to tell me. Tell them." I looked over and saw Mommy and Daddy coming in the door. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I'm going to die." They came up to us.

"Liana Fett! Did you get in a fight with someone in your class?"

"It wasn't my fault. He started it." The door to my teacher's office opened. Brick and his mom came out. She stepped up to Mommy and Daddy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fett, I am sorry for the trouble my son has caused your daugther. He won't do it again. Right?"

"Whatever." She smacked him in the head. "Yeah."

"He hasn't adapted to not having a Togruta as a servant. We tried to move out of that environment, but it was a little to late before he believed all Togrutas should be servants and slaves."

"We understand." She grabbed his arm and pushed him along.

"See ya later, freak!" She pushed him out the door. My teacher came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fett. Thank you for coming. Come in."

"Come on, Liana." I got off the bench and went in the office. I sat in the middle chair. Mommy and Daddy sat on both sides of me. My teacher sat behind her desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fett, today Liana pushed Brick into the jungle gym. He could've been badly injured. This is her first offense and seeing that this isn't Brick's first time picking on a Togruta in my class, she's not in trouble. Next time, she will be."

"We promise it won't happen again. Right, Liana?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

"Actually no. I was wondering if you two were even aware of the daily troubles Liana has with Brick."

"She's never said anything about it."

"Well, Brick is constantly picking on her. We've tried everything with him. Detention during recess, putting them as far away from each other as possible, supsension. Nothing seems to be working." She went in her draw and pulled out some papers. I knew what they were. My drawings. "I think you should see these."

"What are they?" Mommy took them.

"These are the pictures Liana has drawn during art days." Mommy handed half the stack to Daddy. They looked through all of them. Their faces were stuck on shocked. Mommy turned to me.

"Liana, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to get in more trouble with Brick." Daddy sighed.

"If you would've told us, we would've done something about this. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the second week of school."

"What happened on the second week?" Mommy turned to my teacher.

"Brick was enrolled here on the second week." She pulled out another drawing. "This is the picture she drew the week before."

I knew what the picture was. It was me, Mommy, Daddy and Ariana in front of our house. The sun was shining and Riri and I were playing tag.

"After that, her pictures became dark, depressing. I recommended she see the councellor, but she claimed she didn't need to."

"Why haven't you called about this before?"

"I figured it was family problems and she didn't want anyone involved in them. Is everything okay at home? Are you two having marital problems?"

"No. Boba and I aren't having any problems. Our marriage is fine."

"Because I found out that there were more offenses that have been reported, Brick is suspended from school for a month. One more offense and he'll be expelled. I suggest when you get home, that you talk about this. The councellor is always available to you, Liana. You don't have to keep everything to yourself."

"I know."

"Okay. You may go."

**Problems with kids already? What does this have to do with anything? You'll see very soon. R&R**


	5. A Talk and Resolution

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana has bully troubles at school. Ahsoka and Boba found out about them and now they need to have a long talk about it.**

**Liana's POV**

We sat in the car in silence after we left the school. I knew why. I know about the Force. They were talking in their minds. Mommy was pushing her thoughts into Daddy's head and she read his thoughts. Riri looked out the window. I practiced using the Force a few times. I listened in on thier conversation.

_"Boba, what should we do?"_

_"I think we should send her to another school. It's the only way to stop this from happening again. I don't like the idea of Lili getting hurt at school from a discriminating little boy."_

_"If we take her out of this school, that means we would have to move Riri too. She likes it there. Both of them have friends at the school. We can't take them from that."_

_"Unless this little boy gets expelled, he's not going to stop. Putting them in another school may be the only way to prevent Lili from getting picked on and hurt."_

_"Maybe we should wait a while. The year's almost over and we can't move them at the very last minute. He's been suspended for a month. He'll only have a few more days left in school. Maybe a week or two. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore." _He didn't reply. _"Boba, we should just wait."_

_"That Jedi part of you comes out once again." _I saw him smile. She smiled back.

_"I'm serious, Boba. I think we should just wait."_

_"Okay. We'll wait, but next time, I'm going down to that school and kill that kid myself."_

_"And the bounty hunter part of you comes out again." _

_"So, what do we do about Lili keeping this from us?"_

_"We'll just talk it out when we get home."_

_"Do you think Riri knew about this?"_ Mommy looked back at Riri. She was still looking out the window. I pretended to do the same.

_"I don't think so. Riri is mostly in her own world. Oblivious to everything."_

_"Okay. We don't need to bring her into this." _We pulled up to the house. Riri snapped out of her traced and bounced out the car. I did the same. I wanted to avoid this talk. Mommy and Daddy got out the car after us. Riri and I went straight to the living room and started fighting over the remote again. Mommy and Daddy came in.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Riri, go watch TV in our room. We need to talk to your sister."

"Can't I stay?"

"No." She bounced off the sofa and ran to the back. I stayed on the sofa. They stood in front of me.

"Liana, why didn't you tell us this boy was picking on you?"

"I told you. I didn't want to get in more trouble with Brick."

"Lili, that's no reason to keep this from us and take the abuse. Doing that just gives him power over you."

"Your mother's right. He's using fear to control you. He knows he scares you and he's using it against you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've told us the truth. Or told your teacher or counselor. Anything would've been better than keeping it to yourself."

"Surpressing your feelings isn't healthy. I should know. I went through that after my master was killed."

"You mean the guy in your stories?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were kidding and they were just stories."

"I told you they were real. Why would I tell you and Riri a story like that if it wasn't real?" I shugged. "Either way, you should tell someone about these types of problems."

"I know. Are you guys mad at me?"

"We're not mad, Lili, but we are disappointed in you. Next time something like this happens, tell us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Go in the back with your sister. Your father and I need to talk." I bounced off the sofa and went in the back.

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Liana went in the back, I turned to Boba.

"So, what now?"

"Now that we know about this, we should try to do something about it."

"We should ask for her to be in a different class. Maybe they could put her in Riri's class. She's not tortured by this boy. I think a class change would be best."

"I don't know, Soka."

"What other choice do we have, Boba? Having her change classes might be the only way to stop this abuse." He was silent for a minute.

"I think you're right. I don't want Lili to suffer anymore."

"Alright. I'll call her teacher tomorrow and see about a class change."

**Problem solved. A class change for Liana. I know you're all asking the same question: What happened to Vader? He's coming back. Patience. R&R**


	6. Worse Things Happen

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana has bully troubles at school. Ahsoka and Boba found out about them and now they need to have a long talk about it.**

**Liana's POV**

**Later that night**

_"The Force is strong with you, young one. Join me and I will train you to use the Dark Side of the Force."_

_"No. Mommy told me about you. She sad that the Dark Side is bad. I don't wanna join you."_

_"You are ignorant like your mother. I will break you of that."_

_"No. I wanna go home to my mommy and daddy. As is your sister."_

_"Your mommy and daddy are here, little one." He stepped aside and I saw Mommy, Daddy, and Riri behind a glass door._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Riri!" I turned to the dark man. "Let them go!"_

_"Join me and they will go free."_

_"No. I won't join you."_

_"So be it." He pushed a button and a mist sprayed over them. They started coughing._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Stop it!"_

_"It's too late. The toxic is in them and they will die!"_

_"No! No! No!"_

"Lili. Lili!" I shot up out of bed. I saw Riri shaking me. "Lili, what's wrong?"

I saw where I was. I was in my and Riri's room in my bed. It was a dream. A bad dream. Mommy and Daddy ran in. Mommy sat on my bed.

"Lili, are you okay? What's wrong?" I sat up.

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"That dark man that came to the house. He said he wanted me to join him. When I said no, he killed you and Mommy. Riri too. I couldn't stop it." I started crying from my bad dream. Mommy hugged me and I cried in her chest.

"It's okay, Lili. It was just a dream. That man will never hurt us. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm scared."

"I know, baby, but that will never happen."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I wiped my face and Mommy smiled at me. "Now, go back to sleep."

I laid back down and Mommy covered me. Daddy put Riri back in her bed and she was already asleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will we ever see that man again?"

"There's no garantee we won't, but if you do, don't talk to him. If he talks to you, don't listen to anything he says. Do anything you can to get away from him." I nodded. "Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She kissed my forehead and she and Daddy left. I laid back down and fell asleep.

**Ahsoka's POV**

A dream about Vader? This can't be good. I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

"Ahsoka? You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Liana. I don't think her dream was random."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Vader is trying to use Liana to get to me. He needs my help to find Luke. If I know my old master, he'll do whatever he can to make sure he gets his way. He knows me too well. He knows that if it involves my family, I'll do whatever to keep them safe."

"Soka, don't you think you're over reacting a bit?"

"Of course I am. You know I'm over reactive when it comes to you or the girls. I can't help it."

"Hey, it's late. You'll have a clear head in the morning. Let's just go back to bed." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked back to our room.

**The Next Morning**

**Liana's POV**

Today will be a bully free day. Brick isn't going to be here for a month. This is great. Riri and I got up early as usual and had a contest of who can jump the highest on the bed.

"I'm winning!"

"No, I'm winning!" Daddy came in.

"Okay, girls. Time to get ready for school. We jumped off our beds and got ready.

**At School**

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Riri." She bounced out the car.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Lili." Before I ran inside, he stopped me. "Lili, remember what we talked about yesterday."

"I will, Daddy."

"Okay. Have a good day." I got out the car and ran inside. I found my friends.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Lili."

"Lili, yesterday was awesome! How did you push Brick that far into the jungle gym?"

"I still don't know, but it was fun. Even better, Brick isn't going to be at school for a month." We all cheered. I saw Brick's friends coming towards us.

"Hey, freak. You got Brick suspended."

"So?"

"So, that means when he gets back, you're dead meat."

"Whatever." They weren't as scary without Brick telling them what to do. They walked away.

"You know, without Brick, they're not that scary."

"I was just thinking that." The bell rang. "Let's go."

Today was one of the rare peaceful days without Brick throw stuff at me or teasing me about how my species is supossed to be slaves to everyone else. Brick's friends were bored all day. Me and my friends were having fun. It was recess time. Me and my friends went under the slide to play Truth or Dare. That was my favorite game to play at recess. It was always funny. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and was scared at who I saw. It was Brick. He's not supossed to be here. He got suspended.

"Hey there, freak."

"You're not supossed to be here."

"Does it look like I care? It's payback time, freak." He grabbed my montral and pulled me from under the slide like he did yesterday. Again, I got loose. He and his friends got together. I was scared. I did the first thing I could think of. I ran. Brick and his friends chased me. We ran all around the school and out the gate. We were off school grounds. I was on my own. I turned in a alley and was trapped. I had no way out. They got even closer to me. "Payback time, freak."

I readied myself for the pain I knew was coming. The alley was soon filled with loud breathing. I looked up and saw a dark figure with a cape on.

"I would not do that if I were you." Brick and his friends stood there like statues. "Go back to where you came from."

They ran past him and out the alley. He walked in the alley and came up to me. He helped me off the ground. I didn't know what to do.

"Do not worry, child. I will not harm you."

"What do you want with me?"

"I believe I can help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"Those boys wanted to beat you up because you're a Togruta." How did he know that? "I can help you stop them."

"My mommy says I shouldn't be talking to you."

"That's because she thinks I want to hurt you. I just want to help you. Don't you want those boys to stop picking on you?" I nodded. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"I don't know."

"I can help you from getting hurt. I can teach you how to defend yourself against them. I can teach you to have complete control over them." That does sound pretty good, but Mommy told me I can't trust him. I looked at his hand and took it. I'll do anything to stop getting beat up everyday. Maybe he can help me.

**Ariana's POV**

Where's Lili? Mommy's going to be here in a few minutes. I saw her friends. Maybe they know where she is. I went to ask them.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Lili is?"

"Brick chased her from school. We haven't seen her since. We don't know where she is."

"What?" Mommy pulled up. I ran and jumped in the car.

"Riri, where's your sister?"

"Brick chased her from school! No one knows where she is!"

"What? I thought Brick was suspended."

"I did too. I don't know what happened."

"We have to find her." She drove off. She past up the house.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Daddy. I'm going to go look for Liana." We got to Daddy's working place. I like that Daddy worked as a firefighter. I like the guys he works with. We got out the car and Mommy picked me up. We went inside and was met by Earnie.

"Hey, Soka. Hey, Riri!"

"Hi, Earnie."

"Earnie, where's Boba?"

"He and the other guys are in the other room playing cards. Come on." I saw Daddy and some other guys playing with cards. Daddy won.

"Come on, Boba! I'm going broke here."

"That's what you get for challenging the champ."

"Boba." He turned and saw us. He got up and came over to us.

"Hey, Riri."

"Hi, Daddy." He turned to Mommy.

"Where's Liana?"

"That's why I'm here. Liana was chased from school by Brick."

"What?"

"I'm going to look for her. I came to drop Riri off."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. I really need you to stay with Riri. I'll call you if I find her."

"And what if you don't?"

"I'll still call." Daddy took me. "I'll be home late. Maybe."

"Okay." They kissed and Mommy left.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I got back in my speeder and went back to the school. When I got there, I felt around for a sign of any kind to tell me where she went. I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force. There was a vision. I say aura paths. There was a light blue and four red ones. The red ones I knew were Brick and his friends. The blue one had to be Liana's. I opened my eyes and was still able to see them. I got back in my speeder and followed them. They led to a dark alley. I got out of my speeder and went into it. I closed my eyes again and saw the aura paths. They turned into figures. I could see Liana on the ground. Brick and his friends surrounded her. There was another aura path. This one was black. It slowly turned into a figure. I recognized it was Vader's. The boys ran out of the alley. Vader approached Liana. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Vader took Liana! My eyes snapped open. I took out my phone and called Boba. I was impatient for him to pick up. He finally did.

"Ahsoka, did you find her?"

"No, but I know where she is."

"Where?"

"Vader has her."

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"I follow their aura paths. They've left the planet."

"How are we going to find them?"

"I think I know where they went."

**Liana having more bully troubles? Bad. She got chased from school? Badder. She was taken by Vader? Baddest! Ahsoka knows where they are. Or where they might be. Where is that? You'll see. R&R**


	7. Old Friends

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana is chased from school by Brick and his friends. She's saved by Vader, but why did he save her? To get her to go with him. And she did. Now, Ahsoka is going to find them.**

**Liana's POV**

I trust this Vader man. He's helping me with my bully trouble. I wonder how he plans on doing that. We're still in hyperspace on his ship. I just watched the stars as they went by really fast. I like watching the stars, but I never seen them like this. I've never been in hyperspace before. It's pretty.

"Mr. Vader, where are we going?"

"You shall see. We're almost there."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"Patience, child. We will be there soon." I sat in my chair, but I don't like it being quiet. It makes me sleepy. I felt like asking questions to Mr. Vader.

"Mr. Vader, do you have a lightsaber like Mommy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I see it? Mommy never lets me see hers." He took it off his belt and turned it on. It was red. "Why is it red? Mommy's is green and the other two are blue."

"She has three lightsabers?"

"Yeah, but only one is hers. She said the others were for my uncle and Anakin Skywalker. I never met neither of them. I wish I did. Aren't you Anakin?"

"No. That name means nothing anymore."

"Really? Because Mommy makes that name look very important to her."

"Did she ever tell you how Anakin died?"

"Yeah. She said you killed him, but I don't get it. If you were Anakin and he's dead, wouldn't that make you dead? And how is Vader alive if he needs Anakin's body to live in?"

"No more questions. We are here." We came out of hyperspace. I saw a planet. It was black and looked metal.

"What planet is that?"

"It's not a planet. It is a space station. It is called the Death Star."

"Why? It doesn't look like a star."

"You are as nosy and curious as your mother." I saw a big door open and we went in. He landed the ship in a bay. I saw a lot of men in white armor suits. They lined up like we do in school. "Come along."

I jumped out of my chair and followed him down the ramp. There was a man in a black suit standing by the men in the armor.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader."

"Have you made the preparations I requested?"

"Yes, my lord. The clones are waiting for you."

"Good. Come along, Liana." I followed him. I looked back at the man Vader was just talking to. His face looked sad. Why was he sad? The men in armor wandered around. I wondered what they were doing. I followed Vader to a room with three men in armor. Vader turned to me. "Liana, stay here. I will be back."

"Okay." He left out of the room. I saw the men in armor and wanted to talk to them. "Hi, I'm Liana. Who are you?"

"We're clones."

"Clones? What's a clone?"

"A clone is a person who looks like someone else."

"Like twins? I have a twin sister."

"Not exactly a twin."

"I don't get it."

"It's when someone gives their DNA and it's put in a chamber where it can make more than one copy of that person."

"Oh. Do you have names?"

"I'm Rex. This is Cody and Broadside."

"Cool."

"You look familiar, kid."

"Well, my daddy was a bounty hunter and my mommy was a Jedi. Maybe you knew her. Ahsoka Fett? Her name used to be Ahsoka Tano?"

"You're Ahsoka's kid?"

"Yeah. You knew her?"

"Did we?"

"Your mother was the funest Jedi commandor we had. She was friends with all the clones. It was hard for us to turn on her."

"Then why did you?"

"It was orders. We had to follow them."

"Says who?" Vader came back in.

"My master has given me permission to train you."

"Train me? For what?"

"You will see." I don't trust that anymore. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Liana was taken by Vader. I knew this would happen. I had to go find her. I know where they are, but I need help finding them. I'm taking the _Twilight. _

"Ahsoka, where are you going?"

"I know where they are, but I need some help finding them."

"What does that mean?"

"I need to go to Tatooine. I have to find Master Kenobi."

"Ahsoka, that's dangerous."

"I don't care. Vader took Liana and going to get her back."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Boba. You have to stay here with Ariana. I don't want to lose you or her. This is between me and Vader. No one else should have to get hurt because of me."

"Ahsoka, this isn't your fault. You know that."

"It's my fault he took her. I have to do this alone."

"Okay, just promise you'll come back. Alive."

"I will." I kissed him. Ariana ran out the house to me.

"Mommy! You forgot these." She held out my lightsaber in one hand and Anakin's in the other. I took them both and hugged her.

"Thanks, baby."

"Mommy, will you come back?"

"Of course I will. Listen to me, no matter what happens, I will come back with Liana. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Be strong and stay safe. Listen to your daddy and stay out of trouble."

"I will, Mommy."

"Good girl." I stood up and turned to Boba. I hugged him tight.

"I promise I'll come back."

"I know you will." We broke apart and I kissed him again before getting on the _Twilight. _I started it up and took off. I set the coordinates for Tatooine. I knew Obi-Wan would be able to help me find the Death Star.

**A few hours later**

I made it Tatooine. I knew that Obi-Wan would live somewhere near Luke. I knew where Owen and Beru lived. He would be close by. I landed in the outskirts of the desert. I took the speeder in the cargo bay and went looking. I found the Skywalker home. I knocked on their door and was greeted by Beru.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, you probably don't remember me. I'm Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka? Weren't you Anakin's Padawan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"Not good right now. I was wondering if you knew where Obi-Wan lives. I need his help."

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan. Oh, he doesn't go by Obi-Wan anymore. He goes by Ben Kenobi."

"Do you know where he is?" She gave me his address. I got on my speeder and headed there. When I got there, I saw him in front of his house, meditating. I sat on my knees and waited for him.

"I sense you are in need of my help."

"Yes, Master." His eyes shot open. He must not have realized it was me at first.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" I fake pouted.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me." We stood up and hugged.

"Of course I am. I haven't seen you in three years."

"I know. It's been so long. Anyway, I need your help."

**We see Obi-Wan again. Yay! He's back. Will he help? Will Ahsoka find Vader and Liana? Will she make it back home? Find out next time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision. R&R**


	8. The Death Star

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana meets some old friends of ours. Ahsoka meets up with Obi-Wan again. She needs his help to find the Death Star. **

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Vader just took her?"

"Yes. He made her trust him. We have to find them."

"Ahsoka, I don't know where the Death Star is. It's a moving space station. Who knows where it could be?"

"Master, there must be something we can do to find them."

"There is one thing that might help."

"What?"

"A Force connection. We combine our abilities to use the Force and search for it."

"Will that work?"

"It may. I haven't had to use this method in years."

"Well, we have to try." He took me to a special room he has for mediating. It had unlit candles around a rug in the middle of the floor. The room was dark. He lit the candles and sat on the rug. I sat in front of him.

"Give me your hands." I held out my hands and he took them. "Close your eyes and clear your mind."

I did. I cleared my mind of everything. It wasn't easy, but I was able to.

"Focus on Liana. Feel her aura. What do you see?"

"I see... Liana in a room with three clones. She's focusing on something. I can't tell what it is."

"Widen your range. Outside the station. What do you see?"

"I see... a little blue planet. It's more of a moon."

"What's on the planet?"

"Nothing. It's an iceland. Hoth, maybe the Moon of Pantora. I can't tell."

"I see it too. It's too small to be a planet. I've been there before."

"I see creatures. They walk like man, but they're not."

"Talz. They're indigenous to the Moon of Pantora. That's where the Death Star is." My eyes shot open and I stood up.

"Moon of Pantora. That's where we have to go."

"We? Ahsoka, I can't go with you."

"Master, you have to come with me. I can't do this alone. I need your help."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I can't help you anymore." I sat back in front of him.

"Master, please. I've lost so many people that I loved. I lost my parents, my friends at the temple, and Anakin. I can't lose anyone else. Everyday, I worry about losing Boba or the girls. Liana was taken from me. I don't want to lose her forever. Please. I don't want to lose anyone else important to me." He looked in my eyes. I thought he was still going to say no. He sighed.

"Okay. I will help you." I hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We broke apart. "We must hurrry."

We went to the _Twilight _and headed for the Moon of Pantora.

**Liana's POV**

"Liana. I am going to test your ability to use the Force."

"Okay. How?"

"What makes you mad? Your limit?"

"Well, when Brick and his friends pick on me. That gets me mad."

"Good. I want you to use the anger and hate you have for them to malipulate Rex in away way."

"Will I hurt him?"

"He will be fine. He has his armor. It will protect him."

"Okay. Well, what do I do?"

"Think about all the bad things they've done to you. How they tortured you and made you feel worthless. Like there was nothing you could do to stop them." I remembered everytime Brick picked on me. Every name he called me, ever time he pulled me by my montrals. The pain he caused me. Everything he has ever done to me. The memories made me mad, but they turned into anger. I held up my hand and lifted Rex in the air. I imagined it was Brick and decided to have a little fun. I clenched my hand and started to choke him. It felt right. Making Brick feeling the pain I felt. Giving him what he deserves. I closed my fist and he was gagging. I wanted him to suffer. "Good Liana. Release him."

I didn't. I kept clenching my fists. I wanted to hold it until his feet stopped kicking.

"Liana! Release him!" I snapped back and let him go. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. What did I just do?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No need to apologize. You did well. I will report your progress to my master." He left out the room. Cody and Broadside helped Rex up.

"Rex, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just.. I'm sorry." He coughed a few times.

"It's okay, kid. I'll be fine." He took off his helmet and I almost cried. I saw the face of my daddy. He was older, but I still saw my daddy. I feel like I hurt him. I feel like I almost killed my daddy. I went to a window and sat on my knees looking out it. I saw a little blue planet. It looked pretty from up here. I closed my eyes and started to think. I still don't think it was a good idea to trust Vader, but he's helping me. I miss Mommy and Daddy and Riri. I wonder if they're even looking for me. They probably don't even know I'm gone. I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure school's out by now. I heard the door open, but I didn't look. I could tell it was Vader. The sound of his breathing filled the room. He didn't say anything. I opened my eyes and saw I saw a few inches off the ground. I saw boxes, guns, and boxes floating around me. Am I doing this? How? I stretched out my legs and my feet touched the floor. Everything that was floating dropped. I turned around and saw Vader and the clones staring at me.

"Very impressive, little one. You are very connected with the Force."

"I was just thinking about my family. I don't know what I did."

"We will figure that out in time. Now, we will test your skills with a lightsaber."

"I don't have a lightsaber." He gave me one. I turned it on and saw it was red.

"You will use this one until you are able to construct your own. You will first learn to manage it. You will soon find a fighting style that best suits you."

**Ahsoka's POV**

We finally made it to the Moon of Pantora and there was the Death Star. It's time for me to get my daugther back. Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get Liana back."

"We have to be careful. We don't know what we're up against." The ship shook. "What was that?"

"We're caught in it's tractor beam. We're being pulled in."

"I bet this wasn't in your plan."

"How else were we suppose to get in?"

"You still have your reckless ways."

"Did you really think I would lose them?"

"Not really." I smirked at him. We made it into the hanger. "What's the next part of your plan?"

"Follow me." I got out of my seat and went in the back. Obi-Wan followed me. We hid in the medroom. Two clones broaded.

"Check the cargo bay for anyone." He went to the cargo bay while the other went to the cockpit. I looked to Obi-Wan. He knew what I was thinking and agreed with it. I went up to the cockpit and he went to the cargo bay.

"Hey there." He turned and pointed his blaster at me. "Long time no see, Cody." He knew who I was.

"Hands up, Jedi."

"That's no way to treat an old friend."

"Jedi aren't my friends."

"Well, that's mean. You hurt my feelings. Since we aren't friends any more, I guess I'll have no trouble doing this." I used the Force to knock the blaster out of his hand. Cody's not at sharp as he used to be. I pushed him against the wall and held him there. "Where is Vader?"

"I'll never talk."

"Cody, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where he is and I'll let you go. You know what I can do with the Force. Just make it easy on yourself."

"I'll never talk." I used the Force to choke him a bit. I loosened up.

"Cody, I need to know where he is. Just tell me and I'll et you go."

"How do I know you will?"

"Because you know me. You know I mean what I say. Just tell me."

"He's on the third level in the training room with your kid. Room 309. You'll find them there."

"Thanks." I took out my lightsaber and ignited it.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Showing you what happens when you turn your back on someone. You know what they say: 'What goes around, comes around.' I really hate to do this to you, but no one can know I'm here. Not yet they can't." I used the Force to bring him towards me and struck him through the heart. I laid him on the ground and took my lightsaber out of his chest. "I'm sorry, Cody."

Obi-Wan came from the cargo bay.

"He's on the thrid level."

"I know. He told me. Let's go."

**Aww. Old friend gets killed. Oh no! Liana's using the Dark Side of the Force. Vader is making progess. That ain't good. Will he succeed? FInd out next time. R&R and new poll up.**


	9. Darth Nacai

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana masters using her anger to control the Force. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan find the Death Star and boards. Cody died. Ahsoka was sorry she killed him. She didn't want to, but she has to save her daugther from Vader. **

**Liana's POV**

I feel different. I don't know what it is, but I like it. I feel like nothing can hurt me. Trusting Vader was the best choice I've ever made in my life. Mommy's been holding me back, saying Vader's a bad man. He's helped me in a way she never could. I'm more powerful than her. Vader says so. I will make sure everyone knows they shouldn't mess with me. If they do, they will die. I think I'm going to stay with Vader. Sure, I'll miss Daddy and Riri, but I have bigger things to take care of. Vader is my master now. I have to call him that now. It's a sign of respect and loyalty.

"You have done well today, Liana. You have learned more in an hour than your mother did in a week. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Your name will no longer be Liana Fett. You are now Darth Nicai."

"Thank you, my master." Rex came in.

"Lord Vader, a ship was caught in our tractor beam. It's the _Twilight._" He turned to me.

"Ahsoka is here. Now is time to test your loyalty. I want you to kill her." Kill her? I don't want to kill her. She's my mommy. I can't kill her, but I have to. If I'm going to fulfill my destiny, she needs to be out of the way. I won't let her hold me back anymore. "Having conflicts?"

"No, Master. It will be done."

"Good."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt a distrubance in the Force. Something wasn't right with Liana.

"Master."

"Yes, I know. I felt it too."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but we should find Liana soon before anything happens."

"I feel something's already happened." We made our way through the base, sneaking around clones and having to kill some. I knew some of them. I saw Oddball, Broadside, Fives and Echo. I remember a time where clones were on our side. Where we were all friends. That time is long gone. I wish we could get it back. We made it to the third level and found room 309 like Cody said. Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to face him. I did before. I can do it again." I used the Force to open the door. We walked in cautiously. It was filled with a dark aura of the Dark Side. I knew he was in here, but we didn't see him. I heard his breathing coming from a chair by a window. It turned and revealed him.

"Hello, Ahsoka."

"Vader."

"I see you brought Obi-Wan with you. It's been a long time since I've seen my old master."

"We're not here for a reunion. Where is my daugther?"

"Your daugther is now my apprentice. As you once were."

"I was never your apprentice, Vader. My master was Anakin."

"It's been three years and you are as naive as you were back then. You will always believe that Anakin is still alive. You still think there is good in me."

"I believe it and so did Padme before she died. She told me she knew there was good in you."

"She was wrong. There is nothing from my old life that still lives within me."

"Enough if this." She ignited her lightsaber. "Where is Liana?"

A tiny figure jumped from behind Vader and landed in front of us. It was Liana. Her eyes were sulken and yellow. Her face and montrals were stained with dark grey, almost black, lines.

"Hello, Mother."

"What has he done to you?"

"He's helped me. You told me he was bad and that I couldn't trust him. You lied to me. He's helped me more than you ever could. You just held me back. Now I'm where I belong. Ruling the galaxy with Vader, my master."

"Liana, you don't know what you're saying. This isn't you."

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. The power, the respect, the training. All that you've kept me from. Now that I know who I really am, I don't need you anymore."

"Liana..."

"My name isn't Liana. My name is Nacai. Liana is long gone and she's never coming back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Challenging your own daugther? This will be fun." She took out a lightsaber and readied herself. Vader's taught her more than I thought. She's only three. How well does she know to use a lightsaber? She attacked me first. She jumped in the air and landed locking sabers with me. I knew she would do this. She's my daugther and Anakin taught me the same. She threw stricks and I blocked each one of them. She was impulsive and uncoordinated. I saw Obi-Wan and Vader fighting as well. It was a lightsaber battle. Just like old times. Jedi vs. Sith. Liana might have been uncoordinated, but she wasn't bad. She was difficult to beat. I pushed her back with the Force. She stayed balanced and didn't fall. We were a few feet away from each other.

"Give it up, Lili. You can't win."

"I don't give up. This will end with one of us on top and the other will die."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Come back home. Don't you miss your daddy and your sister?"

"Yes, but I have more important things to take care of. Like destroying you and taking my rightful place at Vader's side. No one will ever under estimate me again."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. It is. This is my destiny."

"Then I have no choice." I took out Anakin's lightsaber and ignited it. I held both in a ready stance. She attacked again. She struck repeatedly and I blocked each blow. I was able to lock sabers with her again. I twisted mine and hers flew out of her hands. I jumped up and took it. "Surrender now, Lili."

"Don't call me that! I hate it when people call me that!" I saw her start to spark. What the Force was going on? She stretched her arms out and shot lightning at me. I blocked it with my lightsaber. She already learned to use Force lightning? This isn't good. She tried again and I blocked it. What can I do? I thought for a minute, then got an idea. I tried to get as close to her as I could. When I was at least a foot away from her, she shot lightning at me. I used my lightsaber to make it strick back at her. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Vader was still distracted by Obi-Wan. I ran to her. She couldn't move at all. Time for the second part of my plan.

"Don't move, baby. I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help, Jedi."

"I don't care." I put my hands on her forehead and closed my eyes. I was able to use the Force to reach into her brain. I saw all of her memories. The good, the bad, the unusual, everything. I saw a part of her brain that was consumed by the Dark Side and still spreading. I knew it wouldn't stop until she was completely gone. I reached into that part of her brain and concentrated._ "Liana, remember who you really are. Remember your family. Your father, your sister, me. Remember all your friends at school. Remember your true self. The Dark Side is deceiving you. Fight it. It will make you lose the ones you love. Remember that you are Liana Fett. You have a happy life with your mommy and daddy and twin sister. Remember, remember, remember."_

My eyes shot open and I was breathing heavily. That was harder than I thought. I saw Liana still laying on the ground with her eyes closed. She didn't move. I lost her. Her eyes snapped open and she started coughing. Her eyes were their normal brown coloe and her face was clear of marks. She looked over at me.

"Mommy?"

"Liana!" I hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, what happened? Where are we?"

"I'll tell you later, baby. Right now, we have to get out of here." I saw that Vader and Obi-Wan were still fighting.

"Who's that, Mommy?"

"An old friend of mine. Stay here. I'm going to help him." Obi-Wan was sliced in the arm and on the ground.

"And now you die, my old master." He raised his lightsaber and brought it down... to mine.

"Not so fast, Vader." He looked over to Liana and saw her hiding behind a box.

"I see you have freed Liana. Very impressive."

"You took my daugther and tried to turn her against me. This is between you and me now. I fought you once and I can do it again."

"You were able to escape alive once. This time you will not be as lucky."

"We'll see about that." He lifted his lightsaber and struck at me. I backflipped away from him. I ran to him and struck at him. He blocked my attack. He swung at my head and I dodged it. I felt the heat on my horns. I used both lightsabers to lock with his.

"You have come far. You're skills are still intact, but you are weak compared to the Dark Side." He used the Force to choke me. I couldn't breathe. "You had your chance to join me. Because of your defiance, you will die."

I saw Liana come up and cut his hand off. He groaned in pain. I dropped to the ground. Liana had her red lightsaber in her hand. She was standing over Vader. Everything went black.

**HOLY S**T! Lots of things happening in this chapter. More clones getting killed? Three year old girls using Force lightning Picking through people's brains? WTF? What you think about it? R&R and vote on my poll for Best OC. It's a completely different poll, meaning I recreated this one. Everyone who voted before can revote.**


	10. A Happy Ending

**Last time on Boba in Love 3: Ahsoka's Decision: Liana turns to the Dark Side. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan find her and Vader. Heated battle between mother and daugther. Ahsoka was able to free Liana, but paid for it with her own. Or did she? **

**Liana's POV**

Me, Mommy and her friend, Obi-Wan, are on the _Twilight _going home. Mommy is in the medroom. She won't wake up. Vader tried to kill her. Obi-Wan say she needs medical attention. I gave Vader what he deserved. Mommy told me it's not the Jedi way to take the life of a denseless person. I had some anger left in me from him trying to kill Mommy. I used that anger to make Force lightning at him. He didn't die, he's like how Mommy is now. he was out. I can't leave Mommy. I see her chest moving up and down, but she won't get up. I laid next to her in her bed. This was my fault. I knew it. I should have listened to her about Vader. He was a bad man and he almost killed her.

"Liana?" I turned and saw Obi standing in the door. "We're here. I contacted your father. He's meeting us at the hospital."

"Okay." He picked Mommy up from the bed and carried her out. I jumped out the bed and followed him to the car in the ship. We drove to the hospital. Mommy was in the back laying down. We made it and I saw Daddy and Riri. I jumped out the car and ran to Daddy. "Daddy!"

"Lili." He picked me up and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He put me down and went to the car. He picked Mommy out of the car and went inside. I saw the medical droids put her on a floating bed and took her to the back. We weren't allowed to go with her. We waited in the front. They took forever. We've been sitting here for hours. Riri already fell asleep. I'm getting sleepy too, but I want to stay awake for Mommy. I have to. The doctor came out. Daddy stood up.

"How is she?"

"She's stable. We were able to treat her in time. She had some lack of circulation, but we were able to increase her heart rate to get it running again. She's out of surgery. She also had a fwe broken bones in her neck. She was lucky to make it through. Not many patients do."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She is awake, but only a couple at a time."

"Lili and I will go first."

"Alright. Right this way." Daddy picked me up and he followed the doctor to Mommy's room. He opened the door and I saw Mommy laying on the bed with a white bandage around her neck.

"Mommy, you're okay." Daddy put me on the bed and I hugged her.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine."

"I was afraid he killed you."

"You don't have to worry about that, Lili. Thanks to you, he didn't."

"Thanks to me, we were in that in the first place. I shouldn't have trusted Vader. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's okay, baby. Saying 'no' to him may be difficult because he makes it hard to resist. He used your weakness against you. It's something he excells at. You may have to been too weak to say 'no' and walk away, but you were strong enough to fight him afterwards. You saved me and that shows how strong and brave you really are. I'm proud of you, Liana. You have every bit of your uncle in you. He would be proud of you too." I hugged her again.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

**A Month Later**

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been a month since the incident with Vader. I haven't seen him since. I know he's not dead. I can feel it. He's still looking for Luke, but he won't get any help from me. I sometime worry about what would happen if he actually did find him. I pray he doesn't. Obi-Wan went back to Tatooine to make sure he's safe. Things have gone back to normal. Liana's having less trouble at school with Brick. She says now Brick's afraid of her ever since Vader came along. That's the only thing I am ever glad he did. Her pictures are more colorful and happy. Boba and I recently found out that the twins are going to have another sister or a brother. I guess you can say everthing turned out great. And to think, this all started with revenge and ended with love.

**Awesome and sweet ending. This is the last book for Boba in Love. This may not be my last Bobasoka, it might be. I'm not sure yet. I guess only time will tell. I want to thank all my fans for following this story from the beginning and leaving good reviews about it. You guys have been a really big help. Thanks. R&R and vote on my poll. Bye for now.**


End file.
